gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Plavsky Particles
is an unknown element and the fundamental technology used in the Gunpla Battle in the ''Gundam Build Fighters series. These are created from the Arista Crystals and harvested by the Plavsky Particle System Engineering for Gunpla Battles. By the time the 8th championship started, they were synthesized by Yajima Holdings based on the research work done by Nils Nielsen. Summary According to Tatsuya Yuki, they were discovered approximately 10 years prior to the start of the series and are responsible for the second explosion of popularity over gunpla. The particles can interact with the special plastic used in Gunpla and animate them. The particles also recreate the weapons' effect, explosions and the scenery of the game stage, giving realism to the simulated battles. It was eventually revealed that the Plavsky Particles came from a large piece of raw Arista crystal hidden underneath the World Championship Stadium. In order to hide such secret, the PPSE use numerous underground passageways, transportation, and fake "factories" to hide its existence. Usage The Plavsky particle was introduced in GBF and is considered one of the story's key elements. According to Nils Nielsen, they are created by fusing antiparticles together. Furthermore, the mechanism behind its production are unknown outside of the company, except for a select few. Later, it is revealed that the Arista stones, originated from Arian, are actually crystals made of condensed Plavsky Particles and are its source. Despite its secrecy on the creation of the particles, PPSE does not hold exclusivity on how they can be used: *Sei Iori was able to extensively modify his Star Build Strike Gundam with the Absorb and Discharge system that allows it to absorb particles (mainly from enemy energy-based fire) and use it to boost the Gunpla's output. Furthermore, he created a third system, the RG System, which allowed higher coordination and strength of the model by manipulating the particles on the inside of the Gunpla in addition to the outside of the Gunpla, which is the method used to animate the models. *Nils Nielsen was able to manipulate the particles well enough to fashion a technique known as particle Fa Jin. It involves manipulating the particles to such a degree that the opponents Gunpla is destroyed from within. While the Plavsky particles are derived from Arista, they also possess the ability not just for communication or Gunpla battles, but also for mind control. This property is employed during the final match of 7th Gunpla Battle World Championship, where an Embody system that synchronizes with both the Chairman's Arista and the giant Arista crystal allow the Chairman's will (victory at all cost) to be exerted upon Yuki. Trivia * Plavsky is a portmanteau of "plastic" and "Minovsky particle". * It was stated that Plavsky Particles are a result of the bonding of antiparticles, which is very similar to the formation of Mega Particles in Universal Century. * Since Arian is implied to be a space colony, and given that Yajima first rediscovers Plavsky particles on ISS, it is implied that the Plavsky particle can only be manufactured in a zero-G environment. Category:Technology